El destino de un vampiro enamorado
by Sally.Elizabeth.HR
Summary: esta historia es un dramione Donde Harry, ron, Blaise, Theo y Draco son vampiros pero todavía son hechiceros y que tienen que encontrar el amor en menos de un año pero que tiene que ser con mujeres que son vírgenes y después de su matrimonio tienen que convertirlas y tienen que hacer que la mujer que eligieron tengan que quedar embarazadas del vampiro
1. resumen

El destino de un vampiro

Esta historia es un dramione

Donde Harry, ron, Blaise, Theo y Draco son vampiros pero todavía son hechiceros y que tienen que encontrar el amor en menos de un año pero que tiene que ser con mujeres que son vírgenes y después de su matrimonio tienen que convertirlas y tienen que hacer que la mujer que eligieron tengan que quedar embarazadas del vampiro pero para que el vampiro pueda ser más un humano que vampiro tienen que hacer que eso funcione ya que esas mujeres tienen que volver amarlos o buscarse a otras mujeres pero teniendo en claro que esas mujeres deben de quedar embarazadas pero ellos no pueden decir nada sobre el embarazo hasta después de que ya se casaron y tampoco pueden decir porque se tienen casar antes de un año

pero estos chicos cuando vuelvan a ver a esas chicas tienen que evitar que esas chicas se casen con otros hombres ya que esas chicas que una vez amaron y dañaron ya tienen un compromiso pero esas esas mujeres tienen que decidir si realmente aman a los hombres lobos o a los vampiros

Los hombres lobos tienen que lograr casarse con las chicas que eligieron ya que así podrán controlar su transformación pero que para eso también tendrían que embarazar a la chica para hacer un ritual en el cual tendrían que matar a su hijo para que se rompa esa maldición por completo pero tampoco los hombres lobos pueden hablar de eso con las mujeres con las que se van a casar ellos tienen que conseguir todo eso en menos de un año

Pero 5 mujeres que son sirenas intentaran que los hombres lobos o los vampiros se casen con ellas y que esas 5 chicas tienen que conseguir el amor de esos hombres lobos o vampiros para seguir siendo humanas y no volver a ser sirenas y que al conseguir estar con el hombre lobo ellas puedan decidir ser humanas o vampiras o hombres lobos pero que todo eso en menos de un años se debe lograr ya que las profecías juegan con ellos

5 chicas que deciden dejar el mundo mágico para irse al mundo muggles

10422316_678644575583623_4197319268918425410_n

Esas mismas 5 chicas que deciden olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante

Esas mismas 5 chicas que deciden cumplir su sueño con casarse con los hombres que lograron curar sus corazones

5 chicos que sufrieron al terminar la guerra gracias a una mordedura de un vampiro lo cual condeno sus vidas

10364220_678672028914211_3329351127886454671_n

5 chicos que tuvieron que dañar al amor de su vida y que ahora regresan por una profecía

Esos mismos 5 chicos que deciden recuperar al amor de su vida al cual una vez alejaron

5 chicos que fueron maldecidos por una mordedura de un hombre lobo

10404850_678708552243892_3983536487072606012_n

Esos mismos 5 chicos que deciden casarse con la mujer que eligieron

Estos 5 chicos que deciden que la profecía deberá jugar a su favor sin importarles si rompen el corazón de la mujer que puede ser el amor de su vida

5 chicas que al terminar la guerra son condenadas a una maldición en la cual se convierten en sirenas

Estas 5 chicas que esperan hacer todo por lograr que la profecía se haga realidad

Estas 5 chicas que harán todo lo que sea posible para que sus vidas sean felices y no volver a ser sirenas sin importar a quien lastiman

¿Hermione lograra casarse con Oliver Wood?

¿Acaso realmente Hermione perdonara de verdad a Ginebra?

¿Draco recuperara a Hermione antes que se case?

¿Acaso Katie Bell permitirá que Hermione logre su sueño de casarse?

¿Acaso Hermione podrá llegar a olvidar por completo el paso y el amor de Draco?

¿Acaso Katie dejara pasar su oportunidad para que la profecía juegue a su lugar?

¿Quien ganara Oliver o Draco?

¿Podrá Ginebra ser perdonada?

¿Acaso realmente Cedric permitirá que Ginebra no este con él?

¿A quién realmente ama este Cedric a Ginebra o a esta Cho?

¿Harry podrá realmente recuperar a Ginebra?

¿Cho dejara que dos chicos guapos se le escapen?

¿Acaso realmente Harry podrá ser perdonado?

¿Acaso Cedric realmente amara a Ginebra o solo desea cumplir la profecía?

¿Acaso esta Cho dejara que Harry sea feliz con otra que no sea ella?

¿Acaso realmente Pansy lograra casarse con Anthony?

¿Acaso Alicia permitirá que Pansy logre lo que ella siempre ha deseado para ella?

¿Con cuál se quedara Alicia este Blaise o Anthony?

¿Acaso Alicia logra que su venganza gane ante la profecía?

¿Acaso Blaise dejara que Pansy sea feliz con Anthony?

¿Realmente Pansy olvido a Blaise?

¿Realmente Pansy podrá perdonar a Ginebra y a Blaise?

¿Acaso Anthony realmente ama a Pansy o so lo juega con ella?

¿Luna podrá perdonar a Theo y seguir con su futuro matrimonio con Rolf?

¿Acaso Ronald dejara que Lavender se le escape?

¿Realmente Rolf amara a Luna o solo se casa por la profecía?

¿Acaso esta Daphne permitirá que Luna se quede con dos galanes?

¿Acaso Theo permitirá que Luna se case?

¿Acaso Daphne lograra su venganza contra Theo?

¿Acaso Theo permitirá Luna se case?

¿Quién realmente podrá ser feliz?

¿Acaso realmente Lavender lograra ser feliz?

¿Acaso Víctor permitirá que Ronald se le acerque a Lavender?

¿Acaso Víctor y Astoria lograran su venganza?

¿Acaso Víctor amara realmente a Lavender o solo lo hace por la profecía?

¿A Quien realmente ama este Ronald?

¿A Quien realmente escogerá esta Astoria?

¿A caso Astoria dejara que su felicidad se le aleje de su vida?

¿Podrán ser felices?

Espero que les guste la historia ya que es mi segunda historia que subo y que se trata de Harry Potter, sirenas, vampiros y hombre lobos

Agradezco a abril que me animo a que

Subiera la historia antes del 2015 y

También por ayudarme en otras cosas de la historia

También agradezco a carolina ya

Que gracias a ella pude tener título para la historia ya que se me había ocurrido dos pero realmente no le quedaba muy bien a la historia

Y también agradezco al grupo de

Historia de un asesino

Ya que gracias a ese grupo la historia se me ocurrió y también gracias a soledad que fue una de las primeras personas que me dijo que escribiera la historia

También agradezco al grupo de dramione

Ya que me ayudaron en la votación de los nombres para la historia

Aquí están las imágenes de los personajes y las imágenes que voy a ir haciendo mientras avanza la historia

groups/441185922644113/

Intentare no repetir tanto las palabras e intentare no usar mucho una palabra

los signos de puntuaciòn se me dificulta entoces quizas ven muchos errores en eso la verdad intento mejorar eso

Por favor comenten quiero saber su opinión :)

Hola también de ante mano les agradezco que lean la historia y también agradezco sus comentarios :)

Hola también les digo que quizás noten muchas faltas de ortografías pero esta historia la escribo con mucho carillo y también quizás noten muchas groserías pero es que prácticamente los personajes discutirán mucho

Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a j. solo abra algunos personajes que son míos

¡Di no al plagio!


	2. capitulo 1 dia 0

El destino de un vampiro enamorado

Capítulo 1

Era una noche tormentosa en el mundo muggle muy pocas veces llovía así pero cuando llovía así todo mundo decía que el cielo estaba llorando unos decían que de felicidad porque había acabado hace seis años una guerra había acabado y voldemort había muerto por completo a pesar de que muy pocos muggle sabían del mundo mágico. Pero los que pensaban que estaba el cielo llorando por tristeza eran los que habían perdido a personas muy queridas. Pero había cinco chicas que no estaban ni tristes ni felices ya que para ellas comenzaba de alguna manera su gran tormento ya que después de esa guerra ellas pensaron que iban a vivir muy felices pero no fue así se equivocaron ya que a pesar de que su felicidad duro solo dos años para esas cinco chicas su mundo se acabó o al menos eso pensaban ya que cada una de esas chicas se volvieron encontrar con cinco chicos los cuales les estaban ayudando a sanar ese corazón pero aún quedaban cenizas dolorosas en el corazón de esas cinco chicas y esa noche tormentosa las cinco chicas estaban de alguna manera como zombis pues cada una de esas chicas estaban en el momento en que sus sueños acababan y comenzaban de nuevo pues aquellos chicos que se encontraron las ayudaron mucho durante el tiempo que ellas estaban como zombis ese año en el cual esos chicos se volvieron sus amigos sus manos derechas en los momentos más difíciles de las vidas de esas chicas ya que anterior mente ya había pasado ya un año en el cual esas chicas estuvieron intentado ayudarse mutuamente entre sus tristezas pero gracias a que encontraron a esos cinco chicos en ese año ellas pudieron superarse y ahora ellas ya llevaban dos años de noviazgos con sus respectivos novios y esos chicos les habían acabado de pedir matrimonio a las chicas ellas estaban muy felices y aceptaron pero aun así esa noche ellas sentía como si les faltara algo esas cinco chicas se encontraban en su casa en esa casa en la cual había acumulado muchos recuerdos buenos como malos en ese momento una de las cinco chicas veía por la ventana ella evitando llorar ya que esa chica siempre había dicho que no valía la pena llorar cuando se suponía que eran feliz con sus actuales novios .

Otra de las cinco chicas se acercó a la chica que miraba la ventana ella solo se sentó y espero a que su amiga estuviera lista para hablar pues siempre en los días tormentosos ella se negaba a llorar esa noche para esas cinco chicas de alguna manera iba a comenzar a cambiar por completo .

Princesa no crees que sería momento de que llores y que así puedas olvidar y ser realmente feliz con Anthony el merece que tu no pienses en otro

*deje de ver la vetan y vi a lunita * y tu acaso has olvidado a *no podía decir su nombre ya que solo la lastimaría *porque yo no puedo olvidarlo y no comprendo porque me hizo daño

No, no lo he olvidado a *cada vez que pensaba en él me ponía muy triste* bueno ya sabes a quien pero al menos Rolf merece respeto aparte lo amo yo sé que lo amo por eso me casare con él en un año

Lunita, Princesa veo que ustedes están de nuevo pensando en la basura. Chicas quiten esas caras tristes ellos no merecen nuestras lagrimas ellos nos engañaron y es mejor olvidar y estar mejor

Claro fresita como tú te metiste con *estaba furiosa de solo no sentirme bien al mencionar su nombre pero ya no podía más* Blaise él era mío y tú te metiste con él lo sabes bien tú fuiste la culpable de que él me rompiera el corazón

Fresita: ya vasta princesa yo no me metí con el aparte a mi Blaise me da asco

Princesa: No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre tú ni nadie solo yo puedo mencionar su nombre

Ya chicas vasta dejen de pelear

Chicas lunita tiene razón y ya vasta princesa recuerda que nos engañaron ellos pero ninguna de nosotras se metió con el novio de la otra *mientras ella recordaba como fresita se besaba con su dragón en la cama en la cual ella dormía con el ella decidió dejar de pensar en esos momentos tristes y siguió hablando* eso solo fue lo que ellos nos hicieron creer ellos se metieron con otras no con nuestras amigas princesa

Leona tiene razón ellos nos mintieron y nosotras vamos a ser felices y nos vamos a casar y nos olvidaremos de ellos *decía pensando en aquel pelirrojo que solo jugo con ella y que solo le rompió su corazón *

Manzanita ya no te acuerdes de ese maldito y tu princesa ven aquí. *decía abriendo los brazos para poder ayudar a su amiga un poco con su tristeza* es más un abrazo de grupo *decía intentando poner una sonrisa *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras las chicas estaban enfrente de la ventana llorando y abrazadas en el mundo mágico más específico en un castillo que cada vez que llovía el castillo parecía un lugar terrorífico donde nadie se atrevía a pasar en ese lugar se encontraban cinco chicos los cuales ya no eran como antes.

Amigo que haces ahí parado viendo la tormenta que sucede

Blaise: o Draco eres tú no te escuche llegar *decía evitando contestar la pregunta*

Vamos Blaise aléjate de la ventana solo te hace daño

A Pansy siempre le encantaban las tormentas a pesar de que les tenía miedo a ellas *suspiro y te veo* amigo creo que hicimos mal en alejarlas de nosotros

Ya vasta Blaise bien sabes que hicimos lo mejor para ellas después de todo ellas no estarían felices con nosotros

Theo cállate que bien que tú fuiste el primero en decir que hicimos mal

No me callo Draco porque crees que para mí fue fácil ver en la carita de mi lunita esos ojos que me vieron con odio, tristeza y desilusión. No Draco claro que no para mí no fue nada fácil pero fue lo mejor si no quien sabe que le habría hecho si ella se quedaba conmigo

Ya basta no discutan y Theo no llores ya que cada vez que piensas en luna te pones así y lo único que logras es sangrar por un amor roto *decía sin dejar de ver a la tormenta * ya pasaron cuatro años si es que no me equivoco creen que Pansy estará mejor

Blaise cierra la boca bien sabes que Pansy siempre ha sido fuerte de segura ya hasta esta con otro*decía terminando con una sonrisa falsa*

Créeme eso aunque me mataría, deseo que sea feliz esa felicidad que yo le quite

* me rio * somos basuras nosotros sufriendo por algo que estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer para protegerlas y siempre que el clima esta así nosotros solo pensamos en ellas cuando ellas son fuertes y de seguro están con otros en estos momentos

Cállate Theo MI Leona jamás estaría con otro*decía poniendo mis manos en puños*

Maldita seas Draco eres un cabrón .Hermione merece ser feliz con otro y tú fuiste el del maldito plan al ver que no podías condenarla a lo que nosotros somos deja de decir que es tuya cuando ya nunca será tuya

Lo siento amigos tienen razón solo que no puedo pensar que mí, digo la leona este con otro sé que realmente quiero que ella sea feliz *suspiro un poco y veo la luna y me alejo* vamos chicos vamos a ver porque Harry y Weasley hacen tanto ruido ni siquiera en una noche como esta se aplacan

*viendo la luna una última vez pensando en Pansy * te amo mi princesa morenita, mi bombón de chocolate *después de eso sigo a Draco pero me volteo* Theo bienes

No Blaise no tengo ganas de golpear a Weasley y a Potter por no respetar esta noche y porque solo están comiendo, solo me iré a mi cuarto a…y Blaise siento mucho lo que te dije sabes muy bien que Pansy realmente te amo y que para ella siempre serás importante

Lo se Theo no te preocupes después de todo este día siempre no debilita ve a descansar iré a evitar que Draco los mate aunque yo quisiera matar a Potter

Ya pueden al menos esta noche no traer a su alimento, malditos no deja que uno pueda recordar en paz

*me encontraba alimentado me dé una castaña cuando el malito viene a exigir cosas * cállate hurón déjanos comer *decía furioso porque me interrumpían*

Vamos Draco deja que ron termine y que yo termine de tomar la sangre de esta pelirroja, mejor vete a tu cuarto y no molestes esta noche

Si serán imbéciles *golpeo a Weasley y hago que la chica caiga al piso* bien saben que esta noche nosotros no, nos alimentamos por respeto a ellas el respeto que nosotros les debemos

Cállate cabrón que tú eres un maldito tú fuiste uno de los culpables por tu culpa yo no puedo estar cerca de mi conejita, de mi enana, de mi dulce manzanita porque tú fuiste el imbécil que hizo que el que tu no debes nombrar aunque este muerto nos atacara con unos malditos vampiros *me pare y lo golpe*

Ya vasta comadreja* pego a la comadreja en la pared mientras Potter hacia lo mismo con Draco* ya vasta comadreja Draco no tiene la culpa de que tú te alejaras de Lavender y de que provocaras a los vampiros

Vasta Ron tu decidiste dejarla para no transfórmala así como yo deje a tu hermana

Cállate Potter ya que tu aunque no fueras un vampiro ya habías pensado dejarla

Eso es mentira Ronald aparte tú crees que yo soy feliz deje a mi novia a mis hermanitas del alma para no dañarlas así que no digas tonterías *decía mientras soltaba a Draco*y tu Draco bien sabes que Ronald y yo siempre que es esta noche nos alimentamos con más ganas para no pensar en ellas

Mejor cállate*decía pensando en el trato que había hecho para que mi leona me dejara y aunque no termine de decir lo que realmente pensaba decirle ya que una luz muy brillante se puso en la sala *

*solté a Weasley al ver la profecía * que hace una profecía aquí *en eso se escuchó a Theo gritando furioso*

*me encontraba en mi cuarto cuando llego una agila con 25 invitaciones no podía creerlo baje furioso* se casan maldita sea mi lunita se casa no puede hacerme esto no ella *cuando digo eso veo que todos estaban como yo, solo que en un casi circulo viendo una luz muy brillante *que hace una profecía aquí y porque no nos podemos mover *decía al notar que no me podía mover cuando llegue a la parte donde se cerraba el circulo *

**Profecía:**

**Chicos vampiros en esta noche tormentosa reciben**

**Dos noticias dolorosas**

**Solo ustedes podrán salvarse**

**O morir para siempre de este mundo**

**Si al año no logran casarse con una bruja virgen que los ame de verdad y que ustedes amen**

**Entonces cenizas serán esas chicas deben de quedar embarazadas antes del año**

**Y deberán casarse con ustedes por amor y no por manipulación**

**No podrán revelar su naturaleza o si no el hechizo no fusionara y cenizas serán**

**Suerte chicos pues esas chicas las cuales ustedes creen que aun los aman**

**Pueden que unan sus vidas con su enemigo y ustedes solo cenizas serán y con sus corazones rotos sus tumbas llenaran**

**Suerte ya el destino de esas cinco chicas está escrito**

**O puede que esas chicas no sean las elegidas si no la chicas del mar suerte**

**Chicos vampiros que su destino y reto comienzan hoy jueves 1 de enero del 2015**

**Suerte vampiros y no dejen vencerse o cenizas serán**

En ese momento la profecía se fue y los chicos solo cayeron de rodillas al darse cuenta que sus vidas podrían ser cenizas y que no podrían destrozarles la vida de nuevo a esa chicas las cuales se habían robado su felicidad desde el día que estuvieron juntos aparte de que no sabían si esas aun esperaban dejar de ser virgen hasta al matrimonio los jóvenes vampiros no sabían qué hacer y no sabían si ellos podrían amar a otra mujer que no fuera la que les robo una vez su corazón ese corazón que se había quedado con ellas, eso chicos que en este momento lloraban sangre al no saber si ellas aun los amaban como ellos lo hacían.

Bueno espero que les guste el primer capitulo

Me voy a vasar en series que he visto para representar a los vampiros como también a los hombres lobos y a las sirenas

Voy hacer todo lo posible para subir el segundo y tercer capitulo


	3. capitulo 2 dia 0

Capítulo 2

En otro lugar un poco lejos de la casa de los vampiros se encontraban en un bar serrado obscuro lleno de pura maldad donde todo lo que hablaban solo podían escucharlos los que estuvieran dentro de ese lugar, cinco hombres festejaban que pronto ellos se casarían y podrían al fin poder ganar su gran venganza que han estado planeando desde hace 4 años atrás

Al fin lo lograremos estaremos casados y esos malditos vampiros se pudrirán *decía con entusiasmo y tomando de su bebida *

Si a si se habla Oliver *decía muy contento y tomando * al fin Pansy me hizo caso y se olvidó de Blaise ahora yo gane y ese maldito ahora no podrá hacer nada ya que Pansy ahora va ser mí y nada más. Él no me va volver a quitar una mujer como lo hizo con Alicia

Tranquilo viejo no vale la pena que te emborraches por algo que ya paso cuando ahora tú vas a ser feliz con Pansy *decía intentado calmar un poco a Anthony y tomando un poco de agua *aparte si te emborrachas te quedaras tu aquí yo no vuelvo a cuidarte de nuevo ya que recuerda a Pansy no le gusta que tomes tanto

Ya cálmate Rolf que no ves estamos festejando de que al fin esos inútiles se han quedado sin nada o bueno está bien si tienen algo o más bien alguien ya que solo se tienen ellos mismos * dice riendo al imaginarse la cara de los vampiros al ver las invitaciones de boda*aparte que no te da gusto que al fin Luna se olvidó de Theodore después de todo ese maldito solo la hizo llorar y que estuviera a punto de suicidarse

¿Cómo no le va gustar? Después de todo solo menciona a Luna hasta dormido *decía con burla*

O Luna, O Luna si tú no estás me muero quédate conmigo no te alejes que sin ti me pierdo *decía cantando mientras me burlaba de Rolf*

Venga chicos dejen de burlarse de Rolf recuerde que si él toma es *hago un corto silencio y tomo de mi bebida * porque acababa siempre siendo un mandilón *me rio sin poder aguantarme* venga Rolf no te enojes sabes que no da mucho gusto que esta Luna te digiera el si

Con ustedes siempre es lo mismo aunque saben por hoy se las paso ya que si estoy contento de que Luna me dijo que si y aparte de que ella no va a volver a llorar por nadie más que por mi *sonrió un poco* como debe de ser

Así se habla brindemos *todos menos uno no levanto la copa* venga Cedric por que no brindas que sucede

No han pensado que no debimos mandarles a esos tontos las invitaciones de la boda que tal si se les ocurre interferir *decía molesto y muy concentrado*

Si a ese imbécil se le ocurre estropearme mi boda con luna lo mato y no dejare nada de esa sanguijuela *decía furioso con solo pensar que mi Luna no se casara conmigo*

Tienes ranzón Rolf los mataremos si se les ocurre pararse en nuestras bodas y querernos robar a las novias, pero que esperan brindemos que la noche es joven

**3 horas después y mucho alcohol todos menos uno estaban bien borrachos pero aun así seguían tomando**

¡E y Víctor! cómo fue que tu renunciaste a Hermione Jean Granger heroína del mundo mágico aparte de que es una chica ¡con un buen cuerpo aparte de ser muy rica! Claro hablando en los dos sentidos

Eres un tarado Anthony que no vez que hablas de mi futura esposa ¿pero es cierto Víctor porque no te quedaste con mi chica?

Sencillo Hermione realmente es una come libros y una aburrida santurrona que no mas no se deja llevar

*escupe el agua que tomaba y dice*¡espera nada de nada! ni si quiera un beso con lengua

¡No ni siquiera eso! Por eso mismo mejor escogí a Lavender al menos ella si se deja un poco más que la santurrona de Hermione

¡E y Oliver que no vas a defender a tu chica!

¡Para que amigo si Víctor no miente! Él no está diciendo mentiras esta Hermione es muy cerrada

Entonces porque te casas con ella

¡Sencillo! Tiene muy buen cuerpo, Es una chica muy lista, Aparte deseo ser el primero en meterme hasta el fondo de ella y ¡por venganza! Que es por lo que todos nos casamos bueno tu Rolf porque te casas

Sencillo yo amo a Luna y aunque ella como las de más chicas se está guardada hasta la boda ¡yo lo hago por venganza! Contra Theodore el siempre creyéndose el mejor teniendo siempre a la chica que yo quería bueno ahora yo soy el que ha ganado y Luna jamás volverá con él, antes los mato a los dos aunque me duela matar a Luna

Bueno ya sabemos porque Oliver, Rolf y Víctor ya contaron porque se van a casar con Hermione, Luna y Lavender pero porque tú te casas Cedric después de todo yo creía que amaba a Cho

Es muy sencillo Anthony, Claro que yo ame a Cho y la sigo amando pero la muy desgraciada ¡la encontré besándose con Potter! Así que yo me dije ¡e y Cedric porque no te metes con Ginebra y te casas con ella!

¡Entonces no amas a Ginebra!

¡Claro que la amo! ¡Pero es un amor distinto! Yo sé que ginebra me ama pero no ha olvidado a Potter y ella sabe que yo jamás olvidare a Cho así que los dos estamos juntos porque no amamos y así no vengamos de Potter y de Cho

¡Nuca me imagine eso de Ginebra! Sí que me sorprendes Cedric pero bueno a si ni tú ni ella sufren por un amor dañino

Pero bueno Oliver ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de Malfoy?

Sencillo amigo, Este Malfoy le robo a mi familia aparte de que Kate nunca dejó de hablar de él y Hermione hace que la luna brille más con solo una sonrisa o con solo una mirada sincera u transparente

Chicos creo que todos nosotros no solo estamos por venganza con esas chicas en el fondo muy en el fondo nosotros estamos muy enamorados de esas chicas traviesas que no quieren estar con nosotros antes el matrimonio

Chicos creo que ya tomaron mucho ya que están diciendo muchas tonterías ya vámonos

Que aguafiestas eres Rolf y tu Anthony porque no, nos cuentas porque estas con Pansy

Porque eso solo es de mi importancia no tengo porque decir mis cosas a ustedes ¡así que ya vámonos!

¡Bien vámonos! Antes de que discutan aparte Anthony si no quiere no debe de decirnos nada

Antes de que los chicos se fueran una luz muy segadora brillo tan fuerte que alumbro el lugar y comenzó a parecer la profecía la cual hablo y dijo muy fuertemente aunque claro solamente esos cinco chicos la escuchaban:

**Chicos lobos que festejan antes de tiempo**

**No sean tontos dejen su venganza y concéntrense realmente en lo importante**

**Si desean romper la maldición para poderse transformar cuando quieran**

**Solo cásense en un año con una bruja virgen que los ame de verdad y que ustedes amen**

**Cuidado con sus enemigos si no quieren perder el amor verdadero**

**Cuidado no sigan su venganza pues pueden salir dañados, con el corazón roto y no solo eso pues ustedes pueden acabar lastimando a la mujer de su vida**

**Cásense por amor y no por venganza**

**Cásense si realmente desean ser libre, pero antes del año esas chicas deben de quedar embarazadas**

**Ya que necesitaran hacer un ritual pues su primer hijo debe morir para que el ritual pueda cumplirse sin importar nada ustedes necesitaran hacer ese ritual**

**Suerte chicos pues el destino de las mujeres que eligieron puede que ya este escrito**

**Pero no dice que ustedes no puedan cambiarlo**

**No podrán revelar su naturaleza o si no el hechizo no fusionara y su maldición seguirá**

**Sientan con el corazón, olviden el odio y no piensen con la cabeza pues si le hacen caso a su cabeza puede que pierdan o puede que no**

**Elijan bien pues pueden elegir a las chicas del amar o realmente a las chicas con las que están**

**Pues solo elijan realmente a quien amen de verdad o mueran en el intento**

**Chicos lobos que su destino y reto comienzan hoy jueves 1 de enero del 2015**

De repente la luz se esfumo, todo volvió oscurecerse como estaba antes y los chicos sonrieron con una sonrisa que era de un ganador pero antes de tomarse su trago

Todos comentaron: ¡ya ganamos y si ellos o cual quiera se atreve a meterse en nuestras bodas lo matamos sin importar nada y después de todo también lograremos nuestra venganza! *después de eso todos brindaron y se fueron a su casa a festejar mejor o a dormir en el caso de Anthony y Rolf *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo,

También a los que agregaron la historia en favoritos

Y a los que comentaron el primer capitulo

Bueno espero que este capítulo les guste pronto será el capítulo en el que las sirenas se enteran de la profecía

Solo una pregunta ¿De quién quieren saber primero porque están tan lastimadas, porque las dejaron y por qué se queda con el chico de ahora?

Ginebra o Lavender

Espero que no odien tanto a los chicos


	4. capitulo 3 dia 0

**Capítulo 3**

En un lugar no muy lejos del mundo muggles pero tampoco cerca del mundo mágico se encontraban 5 mujeres en una mansión donde 3 se encontraban en la piscina como sirenas y dos de ellas se encontraban en la cocina experimentando

Alicia rápido ahí que seguir con el experimento ya lánzame el agua *decía mientras esperaba no transformarme *

La última vez que hicimos esto no tardamos ni tres segundos en transformarnos porque mejor no vamos a la piscina y nos divertimos con las chicas

Esta vez estoy segura de que lograremos no transformarnos y que podremos lograr nuestra venganza aunque Alicia tu nunca me contaste porque odias tanto a Pansy

¡Ya cállate y no digas su nombre! *le lanzo el agua e inmediatamente se transformó en sirena * no menciones el nombre de esa maldita víbora

¡Auch! Eso dolió mucho debiste avisarme que me echarías el agua. Bueno ya no te enojes mejor dime que es lo que paso y por favor ya usa tu poder y regrésame mis piernas

ya no te quejes tú fuiste la culpable tu quería que te lanzara el agua aparte la mencionaste y me hiciste enojar * suspiro un poco y me arrodillo y comienzo hacer con mi mano un poco de calor para que regresen tus piernas * bueno ya estuvo muy bien lo que sucede es sencillo pero antes voy a preparar un poco de chocolate para las dos para poder contarte mejor la historia ven vamos a sentarnos *nos fuimos a la sala mientras que con mi varita hacia que dos tasas se llenaran de chocolate caliente y hago que nos traigan el chocolate*

Muy bien ya cuenta que después de todo esta Parkinson era como tu hermana siempre estaban juntas así que cuenta que paso

Recuerdas cuando la guerra se estaba acabando. Bueno Pansy y yo estábamos juntas cuando de repente vimos que iban atacar a Draco así que yo intente que Pansy no corriera ayudarlo pero hubo un error ya que estuvieron a punto de atacar a Pansy pero Blaise logro que no la atacar en ese momento yo estaba cerca de ellos cuando un lobo quiso morder a Pansy pero este Anthony no me vio y me en pujo para salvarla en ese momento cay al lago realmente pensé en ese momento pensé que iba morir cuando de repente la luna hizo burbujear el lago y cuando logre salir ellos no estaban no les preocupo lo que me hubiera poder pasar cuando Salí de ahí me fui corriendo al baño de mujeres estaba llorando ya que me había dado cuenta que ni Blaise ni Anthony les importe pero lo que más me lastimo fue ver como Pansy se estaba besando con Blaise *respire un poco y tome un poco de chocolate para calmarme * pero lo peor era ver como Anthony estaba a lo lejos escondido agarrándose el corazón no pude más y fue ahí cuando corrí lo más rápido que pude abrí la puerta entre y de repente me convertí en sirena ya que estaba mojado el piso pero eso ya lo sabes pues ahí estaban todas ustedes

*al escuchar el por qué quería su venganza la entendí solo la abrace *todo estará bien amiga vamos sonríe después de todo lograremos nuestra venganza

**En la piscina**

Otra vez intentan hacer que no nos transformemos la verdad no entiendo ya hemos hecho de todo mejor deberían ellas relajarse

Venga Daphne tú como ella odias esta maldición ya que no podemos dejar que el agua nos toque o nos salen colas. Aparte ¿Qué acaso a ti te gusta esto?

Por supuesto que no pero bueno yo ya descubrí como nos vamos a vengar esas chicas que destrozaron nuestras vidas

Como las vamos acabar dime Daphne

Sencillo no dejaremos que se casen ni que se queden con los chicos acabaremos con ellas y al final solo esas pobres niñas acabaran solas y en la calle

Eso será fantástico y yo así me quedare con Cedric y Harry porque ellos ¡solo son míos!

Eso ya una vez lo intentaste y no te funciono por eso Potter te engaño con

¡Ni menciones el nombre de esa maldita!

Tranquila Cho al final yo no soy tu enemiga si no ellas

Kate tiene razón a parte no podemos pelearnos entre nosotras. Siempre debemos estar unidas

Así es hermana solo unidas podremos ganar y ellas perderán

Y así Granger, Parkinson, Ginebra, Brown y Lovegood pagaran por lo que nos hicieron

Aunque Lovegood ya sufrió mucho no creen chicas a ella deberíamos dejarla en paz después de todo Nott destrozo por completo su corazón

Hermana ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? cuando por su culpa eres una sirena y por su culpa ni Rolf ni Theo están contigo*decía molesta*

No se me olvida eso. Pero recuerda bien que tú y yo ayudamos a que Nott dejara Lovegood

Daphne no olvides que por su culpa los Thestral te atacaron y por eso caíste al lago

Y ella no hizo nada para ayudarte

Lovegood solo se hace la inocente por eso debes vengarte de ella

Tienen razón aunque a mí no me molesta mucho ser una sirena

¿Cómo dices eso estás loca o que gracias a eso no podemos salir con un chico bien sí que estas ¡loca!?

Tranquilas solo era una broma *digo riéndome un poco*

En eso en medio de la piscina una profecía se aparecía iluminando todo el lugar ya que era de noche

**Profecía:**

**Mujeres del mar su destino puede que este escrito**

**Ustedes pueden lograr que los chicos de la sangre estén con ustedes o que los hombres de luna estén con ustedes**

**Chicas no pierdan las esperanzas pueden que logre su felicidad**

**No busque venganza que su corazón puede pudrirse por la venganza aunque puede que ganen mucho por ella**

**Chicas del mar sonrían a la vida ya que si su destino está escrito pueden lograr muchas cosas**

**Mujeres mucha suerte si logran esto su transformación la podrán controlar**

**Mujeres del mar que su destino y reto comienzan hoy jueves 1 de enero del 2015 de verdad mucha suerte ya que la van a necesitar**

Así como la profecía llego se fue

Chicas que fue eso cómo es posible que una profecía aparezca así hace mucho que no veía una

Quien sabe pero me parece que tendremos que comenzar ya si queremos ganar

Muy cierto a parte Daphne una profecía puede aparecer cuando quiera y donde sea

Cuando comenzamos

Creo que comenzaremos con volvernos a ver con los chicos como si fuera una coincidencia para que no se casen al igual que tendremos que vernos de nuevo con Malfoy, Zabini, Weasley, Potter y Nott

Muy bien hagámoslo y ¡aganar!*decía mientras disfrutaba el agua y veía a Cho, Alice, Astoria, Kate*

**Feliz navidad espero que tengan una gran navidad y que les guste el capitulo**

**También les deseo un próspero año**

**Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a j. solo abra algunos personajes que son míos**

**¡Di no al plagio!**


	5. capitulo 4 noche 0

**Capítulo 4**

**Regresando al mundo muggle**

**-Después de que las muchachas estuvieran abrazadas cada una decidió regresar a su cuarto excepto dos de ellas que decidieron ver las estrellas juntas **

- aun te duele a ver traicionado a Hermione aunque todas niegan lo que paso excepto Pansy no es así

- siempre me va doler eso aunque realmente no me importo dañar a Pansy y si lo pienso bien tampoco a Hermione

- ¿aún no lo amas? O realmente nunca lo amaste, Ya que si lo hubieras amado no le hubiera hecho lo que hiciste *le decía dulcemente con algo de tristeza *

- realmente me dolió su traición yo lo amaba con toda mi vida y no es justo que Harry me dañara *se me sale una lagrima al recordar*

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente paso fresita?

- conejita lo que paso fue que:

Harry era el mejor chico del cual yo me había enamorado desde que lo vi pero unas semanas antes, Harry estaba algo raro no sabía que tenía el. En una de las noches estaba lloviendo horrible con muchos truenos yo tenía miedo pues recordaba como estuve a punto de morir ámanos de Bellatrix así que me Salí de mi cuarto y me fui al cuarto de Harry ya otras veces lo hacía y por eso sabía que no pasaba nada. Él siempre me aceptaba en su cuarto y me abrazaba a veces nos besábamos pero no llegábamos a mas pero lo peor fue que esa noche abrí la puerta y encontré a Harry en bóxer besándose con Cho ella estaba desnuda y Harry solo la besaba en ese momento me dio tanto coraje que fui y se lo chonte a Ronald pero el simplemente apoyo a Harry, Lo único que me dijo fue que yo tenía la culpa *sentía como tenía la cara triste pero ya no lloraba *

- Ginny tú y yo sabemos que si tienes algo de culpa tu intentaste engañar a Harry con otros chicos a los cuales intentaste besarlos y si recuerdo bien hasta llegaste a meterte en el cuarto de ellos desnuda pero ellos solo te echaban de su cuarto y tú siempre salías furiosa

- ¡Pero eso no fue nada .El me mintió me engaño yo no le hice nada!*decía gritado sabiendo que las demás no me escuchaban *

-No grites y si fue tu culpa lo estabas engañando al hacer esas cosas ya que para ti este Harry era algo seguro siempre lo fue así ya que tu familia lo acepto en tu familia la cual ahora hasta ellos te sacaron del árbol familia ya que se dieron cuenta de cómo fuiste cambiando y traicionando a personas que te querían.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Lavender yo ni quise lastimar a Harry pero él me rompió el corazón ni si quiera fue tras de mí para explicármelo y cuando hablo conmigo lo único que dijo fue: tu Ginny no vales nada solo eres una maldita bruja que solo me utilizo por la fama

- Lo siento tanto fresita pero dime ¿Por eso lastimaste a Hermione y Pansy? ¿Cuándo Hermione era como tu hermana por eso lo hiciste? ¿Y luego Pansy que ella comenzaba a verte a ti como una hermana?

-lo que paso con Hermione me dolió y me dolió lastimarla pero a Pansy realmente no me importo para mi ella simplemente no merecía ser feliz por querer que entregáramos a Harry

- Eres cruel Ginny después de todo Pansy se quedó sola porque sus padres los mandaron a azkaban aparte de que lo que tu hiciste hizo que no viéramos a Luna, Pansy y Hermione en un año ya que ellas se graduaron antes

- Lo sé pero, yo no lo pensé solo actué cuando me di cuenta ya había lastimado a Hermione aparte yo nunca he sabido porque Luna se fue ella nunca ha contado porque termino con Theo pero siento que ella fue la más afectada en todo

- Yo tampoco lose ella se volvió más reservada de alguna manera se volvió fría y solo Rolf es el único que hace que sonrisa llegue a sus ojos, pero aun así Luna nunca nos ha querido decir por qué ella está así, ¿Ginny porque nos fuimos después de una semana?

- Nos fuimos porque quería recuperar a mis amigas y porque ya no podía ver como Harry estaba con Cho no podía soportar que a Harry se le olvido tan rápido de que me amaba y que desde que los vi comenzaron a besarse a ser novios, yo no podía soportarlo y lo peor es que ya había pasado una semana desde que no veía a mis amigas por eso decidí que tenía que irme y porque mi familia me dejo sola y abandonada tú fuiste la única que estuvo conmigo aunque no entiendo ¿Por qué mi hermano te dejo?

- Algún día te lo contare aunque gracias a Víctor yo ahora estoy olvidando a tu hermano y pues ahora entiendo porque fuimos con la directora y le pedimos hace los exámenes finales ese día

- entiendo y me alegro que Víctor te haga feliz y pues si lavender fue por eso que te pedí que me acompañaras lo bueno fue que minerva nos dejó hacer los exámenes y que los pasáramos todos

- Si y a tu pregunta silenciosa no me hubiera gustado despedirme de tu hermano cuando por poco pierdo a mi familia ya que ellos no deseaban que estuviera con tu hermano pero bueno lo que si no salió fantástico fue que gracias a minerva el ministerio nos dio todo para vivir como muggles en Londres aparte de que nos juró no contar ¡nunca donde estamos!

- si eso fue lo bueno y lavender cuando quieras hablar yo estoy para que te desahogues después de todo tu eres mi única familia

- Gracias Ginny, tu para mi eres mi hermanita ya que no tuve una tu llegaste para serlo y creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

- lavender gracias por ser mi familia y acompañarme siempre hasta el final y si mejor vallamos a dormir

**En el mundo mágico**

- Theo es hora de ir con mis padres ya que supongo que ya tendrán los anillos del sol para que no nos hagamos cenizas

- supongo que tus padres con los padres de Blaise y los míos ya los tendrán

- entonces vamos a ir por las chicas no

- así es vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro y no dejaremos que se casen con ellos

- y dime Zabini como vas a recuperar a Parkinson

-eso comadreja no te importa mejor piensa tu como vas a recuperar a Brown

- ella siempre me ha amado no puede vivir sin mi así que la tendré a mis pies no más me vea a los ojos

- ya cálmate Zabini solo fue una pregunta

- pues eso no te importa Weasley ni a ti Potter y que poco hombre eres después de lo que le hiciste a Brown crees que te perdonara eres un infeliz

- y tú que acaso quieres que te recuerde lo que hiciste * en eso Draco golpeo a Ronald en el estómago y él se dobló por el dolor*¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?

- Weasley cállate prometimos no volver a mencionar lo que paso porque tu como Blaise como Potter estuvieron de acurdo en lo que paso aparte de que tú fuiste el que dio la idea de lo de Blaise así que mejor cállate si no quieres otro después de todo ¡el que manda aquí soy yo!

- ya vámonos si no nos vamos ahora ustedes va acabar matándose y Weasley cállate la boca juramos no mencionar eso y así lo haremos

- Theo tiene razón vámonos

- pero antes arreglen su tiradero y chequen si esa chicas siguen vivas si siguen vivas bórrenle la memoria y déjenlas en un hospital sí que los vean

- ya lo sabemos Malfoy

**Ron y Harry después de que recogieron las cosas y llevaron a las chicas al hospital se regresaron al casillo donde los de más ya estaban listos para salir después de que ellos agarraron sus cosas los muchachos salieron y después de tres horas llegaron a la mansión donde de seguro estaban todos los adultos**

- Harry recuerda que a tu madre la revivieron pero aun así ella aun intenta adaptarse a esta vida

- lo se Ron pero realmente no me agrada que mi padre no pudiera regresar

- sonríe un poco después de todo tienes a tu madre y a Sirius que regreso

- ¡ya cállense! hablan mucho y eso si Potter más vale que respetes a mi padrino porque ahora es el que esta con tu madre

-¡ya lo sé Malfoy!

- ya entremos que no me agrada ver a mi padre lo único bueno es que mi madre regreso de la muerte

- sí que muchas cosas cambiaron pero bueno entremos *Blaise abrió las puertas para poder ver a sus padres *

Regresando con los hombres lobos

- ya despiértense todos ya va amanecer y ustedes se tienen que arreglarse si es que quieren ver a sus chicas

- yo a lavender la iré a ver más tarde así que déjame dormir tengo una resaca horrible

- yo voy a ver a Pansy después en el salón donde puede ser la boda

- yo si me levanto voy a ver a Hermione para ver donde viviremos de hecho le dije viviríamos un tiempo en el mundo mágico

- yo me quedo a dormir ayer le hable a Ginny y le dije que nos veríamos después ya que no me iba a sentir muy bien

- muy bien Oliver vámonos

Regresamos con las sirenas

- bien chicas saben dónde van a estar nuestros chicos

- en estos momentos no sé pero después estarán en el centro

- ya estoy lista vámonos

- no creo estar lista para ir a ver Anthony y a Blaise

- nos vamos a cruzar con ellos para lo de la venganza y no dejar que esas brujas se queden con ellos

- solo hay que esperar un rato para salir y encontrarnos con ellos

**De regreso a la casa muggle**

**Esta Hermione estaba a punto de irse a su cuarto para llorar y estar mejor ya que al día siguiente vería a Oliver pero en eso ve a Pansy llorando parada en frente de la ventana**

- Pansy estas bien

- ¿porque la defiendes? ¿Cuándo sabes que nos hizo daño?

- prometimos olvidar eso por eso tú, luna y yo nos fuimos a san Luis potosí para olvidar, para no estar cerca de nadie de Londres y para que cuando estuviéramos pudiéramos ser amigas de nuevo

- ¡si nos fuimos solo un año Hermione! Pero regresamos y todo por el ministerio que nos quería aquí. En Londres aunque fuera en el mundo muggle pero Hermione ese no es el caso. El caso es que a Ginebra siempre le voy a caer mal y sabe que me duele que mencione a Blaise

- Pansy se lo que sientes como también tú sabes que a mí me dolió muchísimo más cuando ella era como mi hermana aparte de ser una de mis mejores amigas pero después de lo que tú y yo hicimos por venganza creo que deberíamos intentar estar en paz a mí también me duele y mucho pero ya nos vamos a casar y yo amo a Oliver como tu Anthony deberías quitarte ese anillo del cuello Pansy

- Nunca podre perdonar a Ginny y lo del anillo lo he intentado pero no puedo es como si lo tuviera pegado a mi piel como el tuyo. Es gracioso Hermione aun te sonrojas al mencionar al imbécil de mi ex amigo. Hermione no nos hagamos las tontas aun a amamos a esos que nos dañaron y que de alguna manera se quedaron con nuestro corazón. Hermione amo Anthony y no sabes cuánto pero a Blaise él se metió hasta lo más a dentro de mí por eso no puedo perdonar a Ginny aparte de que ella no le importo lastimarme solo le importo dañarme pero lo que te hizo a ti de eso si se arrepintió y sé que fue para siempre

- si tienes razón en varias cosas ya que si aún me ruborizo al ver este anillo *decía mientras tocaba el anillo con los dedos*pero aunque aún siento algo por Malfoy aparte de odio yo nunca regresaría con el si lo viera yo me casare con Oliver porque lo amo como nunca pensé volver a enamorarme de alguien así como tú con Anthony y lo de Ginny le abra dolido dañarme pero a mí me dolió más como me traiciono si volvimos y compramos esta casa es porque ya no íbamos hablar de ellos ni de lo que paso como también íbamos a comenzar de cero aparte Pansy gracias a lo que paso tú y yo somos las mejores amigas y hermanas ya no llores que ahora yo también estoy llorando

-si solo eso agradezco de que tú y luna seas como mis hermanas pero sabes algo cuando paso lo de Blaise yo estuve esperando a que el me buscara y me digiera que fue solo un error o que estaba loca pero que él amaba a un yo lo hubiera perdonado sin importarme nada pero no lo hizo y sé que tú también esperaba aunque fuera una llamada pero no paso y nos rompieron los corazones. Pero sabes algo luna es la que me preocupa ella estuvo con nosotras y nosotras con ella pero ella nunca ha dicho que le hizo Nott. Ya que tú y yo sabemos que luna sonríe pero su sonrisa no llega a los ojos y que solo está bien cuando esta con nosotras o Rolf si no siempre está triste, seria y con enojo luna ya no es como antes y tú sabes que ella llega a su cuarto y en estas fechas ella pone su música para que no la escuchemos llorar pero solo sabemos que luna fue la más afectada ya que al menos nosotras intentamos que no nos duela tanto esto y solo llorar cuando hay este tipo de noches pero luna borro por completo a Nott

- Lo se Luna sufrió mucho pero ella decidió solo contármelo a mí ¿Por qué? no está preparada para hablarlo. A mí solo me conto muy poco pero ella .Sé que realmente ama a Rolf y será muy feliz como nosotras lo seremos así que ya no llores Pansy ellos no valen la pena ven vamos por las copiar de las cosas que nos dieron y las vamos a quemar

- si vamos a seguir la tradición quizás algún día podremos quemar las originales y romperlas solo así podremos realmente entregar nuestros corazones a los chicos que se están robando nuestros corazones y los cuales serán nuestros esposos

**Las chicas fueron por las cajas y escuchaban como Luna tenía su música eso solo significaba que ella estaba llorando ya cuando tuvieron las cajas las pusieron en el suelo y dijeron con todas sus fuerzas intentando así sacar todo el dolor que sentían por eso chicos**

**-Confringo**

**-Después de la explosión las chicas se limpiaron las lágrimas e intentaron entrar con luna pero ella simplemente no abrió y ellas decidieron ir a dormir o al menos estar solas en su cuarto deprimiéndose solas y curar sus corazones pues iban a casarse con los hombre que habían aprendido a sanar sus corazones**

**-En el cuarto de luna**

**(Canción)**

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh **

**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh **

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie **

**Ahora que me va muy bien**

**-**Luna se encontraba llorando en su cuarto oscuro con solo una lámpara que le iluminaba sus fotos

**(Canción)**

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm **

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no **

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor **

**Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

- ¿Por qué llegas a mis sueños? ahora que he vuelto amar y me voy a casar

**(Canción)**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma **

**Pero me acuerdo de ti **

**Y se me desgarra el alma **

**Pero me acuerdo de ti **

**Y se borra mi sonrisa **

**Pero me acuerdo de ti **

**Y mi mundo se hace trizas**

- ¿porque Theo? Yo solo te amaba estuve esperando tu llamada pero nunca llamaste para disculparte, solo quería una explicación y ahora que soy feliz vuelves a mis sueños

**(Canción)**

**Ooh, oh, hey **

**Ahora que me futuro comienza a brillar, hmm-mm **

**Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh, whoa **

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor **

**Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo**

- Nunca entenderé porque me hiciste daño prometiste nunca engañarme, nunca lastimarme y me prometiste amor eterno *luna veía cada foto en las que habían estado juntos *ahora voy a volver a sonreír de verdad y ahora tu intentas comunicarme conmigo de nuevo y solo hace que pierda todo pero no más debo ser feliz con Rolf

**Oh, oh, whoa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Oh no, no**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Mi mundo trizas**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Ooh**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Oh, whoa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti...**

- pero esto se acabó Theo. Ya no voy a ver más estas fotos ya no más, ya que voy a ser la mujer más feliz con Rolf *Luna simplemente aventó su caja sabiendo que a partir de esa noche ya solo habría felicidad ya que ya no iba a pensar en Theo y se casaría con el amor de su vida simplemente luna apago la luz y durmió con una media sonrisa pues en su sueño estaba Theo y Rolf y su corazón no se ponía de acuerdo con su mente pero al fin luna durmió un poco mejor *

**(Canción)**

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh, ooh **

**Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh, oh **

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie **

**Ahora que me va muy bien **

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, hmm **

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no **

**Ahora ya no hay más dolor **

** Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo**

**-Simplemente esa noche las 5 mujeres decidieron al fin ser felices y luna decidió ser feliz sin pensar más en Theo ya que para luna este Rolf al ser su prometido merecía el respeto de no pensar en otro como ella sabía que Rolf jamás la engañaría y jamás la lastimaría como Theo. **

**La canción es de Christina aguilera- pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Feliz año nuevo espero que este año sea para todos un grandioso año **

**Y que les guste el capitulo **

**Nota: todos los personajes pertenecen a j. solo abra algunos personajes que son míos**

**¡Di no al plagio!**


End file.
